


Want

by MoldedMind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Hypnosis, F/F, Flash Fic, Hypnosis, Hypnotic Pendant, Masturbation, Mindlessness, Trance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoldedMind/pseuds/MoldedMind
Summary: Lisa never seems to remember what happens when she goes to visit her friend Simone, but she knows she always wants to go back.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 48





	Want

Lisa was in the drifting place again, where everything felt so peaceful and right. She never remembered how she’d gotten there, or why, or why it always seemed to happen when she went over to visit her friend Simone, but it didn’t matter. Nothing ever mattered when she was drifting so perfectly like this, her head completely empty.

There was a swaying pendant in front of her, and a calming voice speaking to her. That was all that mattered, even if she couldn’t tell what the voice was saying.

All she had to do was listen and follow the voice’s instructions. That was easy enough – they were nice enough instructions to follow. The voice wanted her to touch herself, and since the voice wanted that, she wanted it too. She wanted to stroke herself just like the voice was telling her to, slowly sliding her fingers in and out of her slick cunt with her right hand as her left hand twisted her nipple. 

She wanted to thrust and gyrate her hips onto her own hand at the same time as she pistoned herself with three fingers. Of course she wanted that, that was the perfect thing to want. She wanted it because it would feel so good – it was already feeling good. She had to keep pumping her fingers into herself, but never come. She could feel the pleasure in every part of her body, screaming at her for release, but she didn’t want release yet. It wasn’t time.

It was time to pump even harder, fuck her own hand even harder, rock her hips even more, hitting her own secret places deeper and deeper, making it feel better and better. That was the perfect thing to do – she couldn’t possibly want anything else.

It was also time to watch the pendant with even more focus, following the track of its movement as closely as she could. Time to realize that it was the pendant making her feel all this pleasure, that the sight of the pendant was fucking her mind as roughly and frantically as she was fucking herself with her own hand. She wasn’t really fucking herself… nothing happening to her body was real. This was all in her mind – her mind was the only thing that was real, and it was getting viciously, frantically fucked by the swinging pendant, so hard and fast that she couldn’t possibly gather her thoughts enough to resist it – ever. She wouldn’t ever be able to resist the pendant, even if she wanted to.

Not that she would ever want to – she couldn’t imagine wanting to resist, not when obeying felt like the deepest, most satisfying fuck she’d ever had in her life. It didn’t feel like a hand anymore, it felt like a fat, long dildo, splitting her open and making her cry from the pain that was so delicious… it was alright. It was only natural that splitting your own mind open would hurt.

The pendant swung faster, and suddenly, it was time to come, gloriously, powerfully, devastatingly. And at the very peak of her orgasm, the point of shuddering breathless pleasure when the sensations were so total, Lisa realized that all she really wanted in the world was to be Simone’s lesbian sex slave forever.

As she came down from her orgasm, she couldn’t help but scoff at herself.

Of course she wanted that. That was the perfect thing to want.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr.](https://moldedmindupdates.tumblr.com)


End file.
